Family life of two mom
by sakunaya
Summary: Life of Shelby and Santana 5 years after the graduation of the last one. I suck in summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Fist, I have to tell you that english is not my first language. So it's sure this fic have a lot of mistake but if you see it tell me please! **

**I like Sheltana alike is a crackship and I hope you like them too!  
This is the prologue enjoy!**

* * *

**_The story start 5 years after the third season but don't take in account season 4. Santana and Shelby work together at Broadway and fall in love there. They live together with Beth who have 6 now, since 1 years .Rachel, who cohabit with Santana for four years after high school, know about her relationship and will often visit them. Quinn also know becasue she's with Rachel but don't accept what Santana was for Beth now_**_._

* * *

This night have nothing special in principle for Shelby and Santana. A night of week like usally where they surely rest snuggled on front of the TV, Beth between them, until the fatigue come. But inconveniently for them who want to past a peaceful night, Rachel call them to prevent than Quinn and her will come to make a visit, what is, in the Berry jargon, want to say they're eat and rest with them in the late night or they have something to annonce what is worse according Santana.

After hanging up the combine, Shelby this heading towards the kitchen where she paused to contemplate the wonderful spectacle offering to it. Santana was back in the process of preparing the meal while Beth, who from his six years believing himself an adult and asked to do as much as his "moms", set the table. Both danced, or waddled to the youngest, and sang the song on the radio, without realizing that the older of the three watched, a smile to the lips that she had a lot of luck to have such a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! the second chapter are ready to be readed! Thanks for the follow and the favorite!**

**Sorry for the mistake! English is not my first language**

* * *

When Beth returned to ask that the plates on the table, she saw her mother who approached from behind Santana, a finger to his lips to silence him to be complicit in the largest, small imitated the gesture to show that she would not say anything. Arrive at the height of his lover, the Shelby wrapped her arms and gently placed his hand on her belly.

You know I could take care of the meal, said the oldest when his head was resting on the shoulder of Santana.

-I wanted to gratify my sexy girlfriend in order to finish the evening naked in bed with her, snapped it with a grin.

-San, Beth is her, rebuked Shelby outraged.

At these words, Hispanic rolled his eyes and turned to face the other being brown before kissed passionately for several seconds.

-She has heard worse, right? Santana whispered in the ear of Shelby just after take off their lips.

-Exactly, you should learn to watch your mouth if you do not want to have to sleep on the couch, the latter replied with a small smile showing that she would never put his threat.

-As if you could pass you my body overnight.

This comment has worth as Santana a slap on the shoulder, nothing could hurt him, but strong enough to make him understand that it was moved, and the loss of so far stuck to his body. Meanwhile, Beth who did not understand completely why her mother was angry, went to the table where the three oldest gave him two more plates.

-Do I understand that the person with whom you were on the phone was the dwarf and it is still invite? Santana asked after seeing his half add seats at their table.

-Yes and you have nothing to say, I know you like Rachel and Quinn is your best friend, confirmed the oldest in a tone unanswerable.

The Hispanic grumbled but did not add anything and went back to take care of the meal since it would do no more for three but five, which made her a little regret having decided to do it instead of her lover .

-Aunt Quinn and sister Rachel will come eat with us? Asked the only blonde of home.

- Yes dear, and I think they are something we announce with excitement that Rachel was talking to me, he said his adoptive mother.

-Or well, she had fun with blondie while the dwarf spoke to you, Santana said facing oven.

Shelby stared at her a dirty look while Beth looked puzzled.

-What did they played Sanny? Questioned the small is too young to understand what "Sanny" under-heard.

-Well, they do not really play them ... Began the brown before being cut by the hand of his love.

-What San mean my heart is that Quinn and Rachel did not play and it was a joke, Shelby explained before continuing to Santana quickly. It's true my love?

-Yeah, it muttered, removing his hand over his mouth still present.

* * *

The three girls eventually all prepared for the evening and sat in the lounge waiting for their guests who never seemed to happen.

-But they laugh at us, Santana got mad after two hours. Elles habitent à a peine trois coins de rues! They live in a mere three blocks away!

-Honey calm down, tried to soften Shelby knowing full well that it was useless to upset against Hispanic in these moments. They will probably happen soon.

When she had finished her sentence has knocked on the door Beth hastened to open.

-You see, 'said the oldest with a smile inwardly thanking her daughter to finally happen.

She got up to join her adopted daughter for the door when that was at home.

* * *

**REview please!**


End file.
